Welcome back pookie
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Maureen welcomes Joanne home from a buisness trip and shows her how much she missed her. MATURE CONTENT MOJO


Joanne closed the door behind her and put down her suitcase.

''Maureen?'' She called out annoyed by the fact Maureen wasn't there at the airport like she said she would be. No doubt she was out somewhere partying, forgetting all about her. She missed her terribly though, she had been away on business for 2 weeks, much longer than she expected and talking over the phone with bad reception wasn't the best way to help that. Kicking off her shoes she threw off her jacket and walked bare foot to the living room. She smiled straight away at the sight before her, there was a big banner written in Maureen's handwriting saying 'Welcome back pookie', surrounded by balloons, one of which Maureen had in her hand as she slept spread out on the sofa. Joanne knelt down beside her and kissed her forehead gently. Maureen slowly opened her eyes, smiled and closed them again. Realizing she wasn't dreaming she opened them again.

''Hey honeybear miss me?'' Maureen nodded and to Joanne's surprise begun to cry.

''What's wrong honey?'' Joanne held her as she clung to her blouse.

''I missed you so much.'' Joanne rolled her eyes.

''Always the drama queen.'' Joanne smiled to her, secretly liking the fact she missed her so much. Maureen eyed her lips longingly and thinking the same Joanne leant forward and captured her lover's lips. Maureen held her face in her hands and kissed back.

''So did – you miss – me?'' Maureen asked in between small kisses. 

''So much.'' Joanne moaned.

''What did – you think of – my gorgeous banner?'' 

''I love – your gorgeous banner.'' Maureen laughed and pulled away for breath.

''Oh innuendo I love that.'' Joanne wiped away her tears as Maureen toyed with the collar on her blouse and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse, so she could check out her cleavage.

''I need to have sex with you.''

''Jeez I've just walked through the door and you want sex already?''

'' First of all I said I _need _sex and secondly if you dare say you're too tired I swear I will have to force you to sleep with me because masturbation for two God damn weeks isn't as satisfying as having you.''

''Your so lady like.''

''I was thinking of you every time and do you know what you were wearing when I fantasized about you?'' By now Maureen was taking of Joanne's blouse, Joanne shook her head.

''A maid's outfit.''

''Oh nice.''

''We have to try it some time pookie.''

''Ok Honeybear.'' Joanne grinned and removed Maureen's tank top.

''You wanna do it here?'' Maureen trailed her fingers up and down Joanne's back.

''It will take too long to go upstairs and I need you now.'' Maureen giggled at her urgency and moved over a little more, so Joanne had more room. Joanne seductively removed the rest of her lover's clothes and teased her by taking her time at removing her panties.

''Oh God don't you dare tease.'' Maureen threw her head back. Joanne slowly slid them off her and lowered her head so she could place small kisses on the inside of her thighs. Maureen ran her fingers through her hair, gently pushing her head further into her.

''Pookie I really need you.'' Joanne begun by gliding her tongue over her and gradually getting further inside her. She was getting wet already, which turned her on so much that she pulled away to lick her lips. She climbed up her and kissed her passionately as she let her fingers carry on with the work. To her surprise she felt Maureen slid two fingers into her and she gasped at the intrusion.

''I want to do you at the same time.'' Joanne nodded in agreement and continued at keeping up her rhythm. Unable to resist doing so, Joanne lowered her head to Maureen's breasts and sucked down on her nipple. Maureen moaned at the sensation and with her free hand massaged her hair. When she bit down on it, Maureen moaned loudly.

''Oh God I love it when you do that.'' Joanne smiled and forced her fingers deeper inside her. The warmth of her between her fingers was getting her all excited and she couldn't help but begin to grind against her lovers fingers. Maureen began doing the same as she nibbled her earlobe, whispering in her ear at how sexy she was and how only she could make her feel so good. Joanne fluttered her eyelids shut and bit down on the bottom of her lips at this and felt herself ready to come.

''I'm coming babe.'' Maureen forced herself to keep her eyes open so she could watch her come; nothing turned her on more than that. Joanne's fingers had her worked up enough as it was so that when Joanne screamed out her name in ecstasy, Maureen came herself.

''Oh my God Joanne!'' Joanne collapsed on top of her and rested on Maureen's quickly rising chest.

''Oh my God I can barely breathe.'' Maureen slowly pulled her hand away and glad Joanne was looking at her licked them clean.

''Mmm that tastes good.'' Maureen smiled wickedly, causing Joanne to laugh. She pulled her own fingers to her mouth and sucked on them.

''Now I've missed that, that's for sure.'' Maureen laughed and forced her in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues rubbing against each others, wanting to be as close as they possibly could be to one another.

''Promise me you won't be gone for two weeks again.''

''Baby I won't be gone for more than 2 days if that's what I'll be missing.'' Joanne lay beside her and pulled her in for an embrace, she pulled the blanket for the sofa over their bodies. Maureen snuggled into her and rested her head into her neck.

''Welcome back Pookie.''


End file.
